Doll profiles/2015
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the notes section. Profiles Amanita Nightshade Parents: The Corpse Flower *'Age:' 17 in Corpse Flower years *'Killer Style:' Amanita Nightshade's carefully cultivated look makes every other flower in the garden of style look like a weed by comparison. It isn't as if they are lacking in color, but their arrangement appears merely budding when planted next to my bloom of fashion. *'Freaky Flaw:' Nightshade believes there's nothing so wonderful as the sound of her own melodic voice, but there are many who feel that perhaps their voices are equally important. Amanita has spent many years pondering this and yet still sees little merit in that argument. *'Pet:' Amanita has an adoring maggot that is die-rling as both pet and accessory. *'Favorite Activity:' Amanita loves being adored and celebrated for her inherent beauty - both inside and out. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' You want to know what rots Amanita's roots? Poor service, and the thin-skinned monsters who provide it. If you can't get it right, then don't lose your leaves when Amanita expresses her dissatisfaction. *'Favorite School Subject:' Photography. Amanita has always been the perfect subject for every class project. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Physical Deaducation. You want Amanita to run. Oh no no no! Monsters run to Amanita Nightshade or for Amanita Nightshade. Amanita does not run. *'Favorite Color:' Green and Purple *'Favorite Food:' Filtered spring water with a spritz of organic fertilizer. *'BFF's:' Amanita Nightshade Astranova * Parents: '''The Comet Aliens * '''Age: 15 (space years) * Killer Style: I love glam rock. The more sparkle and out-of-this-world shine the better. My quest is to be the most dazzling object in a universe full of stars! * Freaky Flaw: After traveling for lightyears, sometimes I have difficulty navigating Monster High. What I’m trying to say gets lost in translation, or I don’t get my new ghoulfriends’ fangisms, and then I feel like our conversations just orbit ‘round and ‘round. * Pet: No creature hibernates for as long as I’ve been in stasis, so it would not be fair to have a pet. * Favorite Activity: Singing. Music is common ground – and space. It is the language understood by all monsters. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters ask me what planet I’m from. I’m a COMET ghoul – the entire galaxy is my home. * Favorite School Subject: '''Astronomy. I love to look at the stars. It helps me feel like I haven't strayed too far outside my own atmosphere. * '''Least Favorite School Subject: Driver's Dead. When you have been flying for eons like I have, vehicles that stay on the ground are kind of booring. * Favorite Color: Shiny. That's a color, right? * Favorite Food: Spaghetti and moonballs (Gran’s secret recipe) * BFF's: Elle Eedee, Luna Mothews and Mouscedes King Batsy Claro * Monster Parents: The White Vampire Bat * Age: 17 * Killer Style: I take my fashion inspiraton from the jungle around me, like the green of woven palm fronds and the fright colours of orchids. They help me blend in and stand out all at the same time * Freaky Flaw: I have a real hang up with monsters who choose to stay in the dark when it comes to protecting the world here we unlive. This is the only world we have, and we shouldn't be turning a blind eye when it comes to taking care of it. * Pet: Pet? Perish the thought! * Favorite Activity: Introducing monsters to the jungle for the first time. Seeing their faces fright up at the unnatural wonder of it all never gets old. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters want to take flora or fauna from the jungle back home with them. I understand why they would want to do so, but the best place for any plant or creature is in its home. * Favorite School Subject: Ge-ogre-phy. I love learning more about the world around me. * Least Favorite School Subject: Drama. I am not good at it and I do not like it. * Favorite Color: Leaf green and white. * Favorite Food: Blood... oranges. * BFFs: Venus McFlytrap and Jane Boolittle Djinni "Whisp" Grant * Parents: I wish I could explain that one. * Age: Gigi says she's 15, and since I'm technically the physical manifestation of her shadow then I'll go with that. * Killer Style: So when I'm at work I'm pretty traditional: silk, halter tops, baggy pants, slippers, etc. But on my own time I like to wear silk, hatter tops, baggy pants, slippers, etc. What can I say, comfortable is never boring. * Freaky Flaw: I used to want to take over the world, and not in a 'Hey, everybody, vote for me!' kind of way. I don't ever want to be that way again, but the first step in fixing megalomania is recognizing it, right? * Pet: When I was wished into existance as a shadow djinni, a shadow pet didn't come along with it, so I'm not sure what kind of pet I'd want although I've heard flying monkeys are kind of creepy cool. * Favorite Activity: I didn't know this about myself, but it turns out I really love to read - which is the perfect activity when you have a lot of down time. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters believe that a granted wish will solve all their problems and then become angry when it doesn't. * Favorite School Subject: Literature. My newfound love of reading is really making this subject everything that I could wish for. * Least Favorite School Subject: Phys. Dead. It's not the exercise, which I love, it's the team games. I mean have you ever tried playing dodgeball by yourself? It's not very challenging. * Favorite Color: Smokey Purple. * Favorite Food: S'carrot cake, I know random, right? But the texture and the scream cheese icing always make me wish for another slice. * BFF's: Kieran Valentine. Elle Eedee * Parents: The Robots * Age: 16 * Killer Style: The future is now! I love clean lines and shiny metalic fashions. * Freaky Flaw: I can drop a monstruous beat, but when I dance I get too amped up and can sometimes blow a fuse! As much as I love the dance floor, I usually stay behind the turntables where I will not need to ask Frankie for a plug-in to reboot. * Pet: I am working on a pet for the future, but she is still in beta. * Favourite Activity: Composing. I love turning electronic squelches into clawesome music. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters ask me if my intelligence is artificial! Like I have never heard that one before. * Favourite Activty: Metal Shop. I love tinkering and the teacher allows me the freedom to work on my music as well as programming. * Least Favorite School Subject: '''Swimming. My system is more compatible with sound waves than the wet variety. * '''Favorite Color: Silver. It makes everything look state of the art. * Favourite Food: Anything with olive oil. Ctrl-Alt-Delish! * BFF's: Luna Mothews and Mouscedes King. Finnegan Wake Regular *'Parents:' A Mermaid *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' My blue mohawk and clawesome tats may say punk rocker, but my fierce fashions are scary-cool race wear. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm a scaredevil who doesn't like to be told, "That's too dangerous." Though, sometimes I may dive in headfirst too quickly! *'Pet:' A ghost cheetah would be my skultimate pet, because they're the fastest creature in the monster world...but they're too wild to be tamed. *'Favorite Activity:' When I'm not wheeling around school in my chair, you can find me working out in the school pool, at Gloom Beach or in the ocean. Water workouts really keep my fins fit. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters who think that because I'm in a chair, my handicap will hold me back. I may be a fish out of water, but I know what I can—and can't—do. *'Favorite Subject:' Metal Shop. I love to build things and work with my hands. One day I want to design my own line of stunt chairs. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Drama. Dude... unlife is so full of excitement and adventure I don't need to pretend. *'Favorite Color:' Black and Purple. *'Favorite Food:' Kelp smoothies with protein boosts. They taste spooktastic and they give me lots of energy so I'm always ready to roll, pun intended! *'BFF's:' Lorna McNessie and Gigi Grant Lost website profile *'Parents:' A Merman *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' I like to be ready to get my wheels rolling at all times, so I always wear something athletic, but that doesn't mean my lurk isn't legit. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm addicted to adrenaline. Love the rush that comes with racing through the Catacombs or wheeling around the SKRM track! *'Pet:' I grew up with a sea turtle who moved about as fast as a zombie. He still lives at home with my parents. *'Favorite Activity:' I'm not a sit around kind of dude. I love extreme sports, especially Skultimate Roller Maze. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters who walk, drive or just move slow. I'm a monster with a need for speed. *'Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Least Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Favorite Color:' N/A *'Favorite Food:' It may be a scary-bit cliché since I'm a merman, but sushi and seaweed salad are my faves. *'BFF's:' Lorna McNessie and Gigi Grant Garrott du Roque *'Parents:' A Gargoyle *'Age:' 516 *'Killer Style:' I like to wear the style basics: skinny jeans, scarf, dragon leather jacket and boots. I do this because I wish for all attention to be focused on my designs rather than on moi. *'Freaky Flaw:' I am a perfectionist. Oui, oui, I know monsters that say this, but I unlive it. If I cannot get every detail on a design the way I think it should look, I will start from the beginning again. It is what makes me a good designer, I think. *'Pet:' My pets are my roses. I feed them, talk to them, and make sure they receive plenty of sun and water. In return they give to me beauty and inspiration. *'Favorite Activity:' I love to sketch and design fashions. I am like an architect of style. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When some monster takes one of my designs and uses it as their own. To take another monster's hard work and pretend it is yours is dishonorable. *'Favorite Subject:' Art. I am passionate about it. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Dragonomics. Apparently, you're not supposed to put your own artistic flair on the charts and graphs. *'Favorite Color:' Patina green and red. *'Favorite Food:' Strawscary tarts. *'BFF's:' Rochelle Goyle and Clawdeen Wolf Gooliope Jellington * Parents: ''' The Blob * '''Age: 16 * Killer Style: Being somewhat larger than unlife makes it impossible to buy clothes 'off the rack', so everything I wear has to be stitched together by claw from material found around the Freak du Chic. That's not to say my circus chic is not freak du fangtastic, because it certainly is. * Freaky Flaw: I'm quite comfortable around the Scarnival and all the terrifyingly talented acts. But when I step outside this freaktacular world, I feel like I don't fit in and become very nervous! So much so, I literally shake like jelly. * Pet: There are so many UHH-mazing creatures I get to take care of at the Freak du Chic that I couldn't possibly choose a pet without making some creature jealous. * Favorite Activity: I love putting on ginormous Freak du Chic productions! Building sets, creating costumes… you name it, I do it all! I’m definitely a DIY kind of goo! * Biggest Pet Peeve: When other monsters treat the members of the Freak du Chic like… freaks. Just because we’re not “normal” in the eyes of outsiders doesn’t mean we don’t have the same feelings as everyone else. * Favorite Subject: '''History. Just because I don't know where I'm from doesn't mean I don't delight in learning the history of other monsters. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Mad Science. Something about the subject makes me quiver, and not in a good way. * '''Favorite Color: I love a kaleidoscope of colors. * Favorite Food: Boba and Jelly Donuts. *'BFF's:' All the members in Freak du Chic. Isi Dawndancer * Monster Parents: Daughter of a Deer Spirit * Age: 16 * Killer Style: I love to mix tribal patterns with fringe and eye-popping colours to create a modern look that stays true to my monster heritage. I also like my fashions to be flexible and comfy because I'm prone to breaking out in spontaneous dance. * Freaky Flaw: It is kind of embarrassing, but I have this effect on mansters that makes them fall hoof-over-antlers for me. Unfortunately, they usually end up falling on their hearts. * Pet: The birds of the air and the beasts of the field are all my friends. I would not want to cause jealousy by choosing one over the other. * Favorite Activity: I love to dance above all other things, and any excuse to dance is a good one. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I hate having bright lights shined in my face. They make me want to stand still and run at the same time. * Favorite School Subject: Dance class, of course. * Least Favorite School Subject: Home Ick. Dancing is discouraged when cooking is being done. * Favourite Color: Terracotta orange and turquoise. * Favorite Food: Apples and honey * BFFs: Twyla and Gilda Goldstag Kala Mer'ri * Monster Parents: Kraken * Age: 16 * Killer Style: I like bold, bright colors that allow me to stand out in a sea of monsters. I don't want to be yet another drop in the ocean; I want to be the visual eye of the storm. * Freak Flaw: I need to have my tentacles on everything. Some of my beasties say it's because I'm a control shriek, but I need to feel secure and in charge of my unlife. * Pet: Do Peri and Pearl count? Just kidding! I don't have time for pets. * Favorite Activity: I am a natural performer and love to dance all my scares away. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When other monsters think they know you based on shallow stereotypes and underwater legends. * Favorite School Subject: I enjoy math because it's organized and there's generally only one fright answer. I feel in control because they are problems I know I can solve. * Least Favorite School Subject: Team sports. I'm a leader, not a joiner. Besides, why stand back and let others play when I can catch, throw or make a casket with any of my tentacles? * Favorite Color: Bright. Dark, drab colours are for less-seasational monsters. * Favorite Food: Every Down Under ghoul loves some shrimp on the barbie. * BFFs: Peri and Pearl Serpentine Kieran Valentine * Monster Parents: Emo Vampires * Age: 1602 * Killer Style: I never know when an ordinary day might turn into an extra ordinary one, so in order not to be caught underdressed I never leave the coffin wearing anything less than my very beast formalwear. I understand that many monsters think this is way over the top, but I would rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it. * Freaky Flaw: In the past I was often lurking for love in all the wrong places and was a bit... okay a lot selfish. Going forward I am deadicating my unlife to making right all the wrongs I have done in the past. * Pet: I think I used to be much too selfish to have a pet but know I understand that they give so much unconditional love that I am re-thinking having one. I'm open to any kind of pet except flying monkeys. I really can't talk about it right now. * Favorite Activity: It was once stealing love but now it's finding true love and helping other monsters do the same. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I can't really blame them, but I wish people wouldn't immediately think the worst of me first. * Favorite School Subject: Biteology - because I think I would like to be a vet one day. * Least Favorite School Subject: Phys. Dead. - the dress code is much too casual and sweat flattens my ruffles. * Favorite Color: Maroon * Favorite Food: Devil's Food cake - love to treat my sweet fang every now and then. * BFF's: Djinni "Whisp" Grant Kjersti Trollson * Monster Parents: A Troll * Age: 14 in Troll years * Killer Style: I am a gamer and I like giving my wardrobe a turbo boost of cute with scary sweet, game themed skirts, t-shirts and shoes, I enjoy the feeling of being fashionable, especially when I'm kicking another gamer's character all over the screen. * Freaky Flaw: I am a control freak and more than a bit of a nerd. I think that's why I like gaming, because I can make the characters I'm playing do whatever I tell them to do.. and if they don't I can always reset the game. Alas, there are no reset buttons in real life. * Pet: Would it be odd if I said my video game console? * Favorite Activity: I love playing video games with monsters from all over the world. Even though we've never met face to face, I feel as if they are my friends. * Biggest Pet Peeve: Server lag. One minute your character is sneaking up behind another monster's character, then the screen freezes and you're the one re-spawning. * Favorite School Subject: Physics. I love the math behind the magic. * Least Favorite School Subject: Dead Languages. I mostly like to let the characters in my games do the talking. * Favorite Color: Pixelated purple and blue. * Favorite Food: Screechza. It's the perfect gamer food. * BFFs: Ghoulia Yelps and Heath Burns Luna Mothews * Parents: '''The Mothman * '''Age: 16 * Killer Style: Total Goth Moth! I love dark colors with bright pops of colors, just like the city at night. * Freaky Flaw: I am attracted to stardom. For me that is the light that shines the brightest and I am determined to reach it. But I'm also dazzled by my beasties, and I don't mind getting a little off course if it means lending a helping wing to one of my ghoulfriends. * Pet: I don't think theres a pet undead that can keep up with my hectic schedule. * Favorite Activity: Singing, dancing, acting, I couldn't possible choose just one! * Biggest Pet Peeve: When ghoulfriends wont lend me their clothes because they think I'll return them all moth-eaten. * Favorite Class: Singing. It's the high note of my day. * Least Favorite Class: Whatever class is on first period. I'm nocturnal so I'm definitly not a morning ghoul. * Favorite Color: Fluorescent yellow. It just fascinates me, ya know. * Favorite Food: Red Velvet with scream cheese frosting. * BFFs: Elle Eedee and Mouscedes King. Mouscedes King * Parents: The Rat King * Age: '''15 * '''Killer Style: Total Upper Beast Side! * Freaky Flaw: I'm a rat ghoul who is lactose intolerant - which sounds like a cheesy joke. I try not to be a pest, but I can't help it if I need to order my extra-cream, extra-whip, no-dairy latte, substitution soy, hold the cream and easy on the foam. * Pet: I'd like to have a pet someday. Maybe something tiny and cute that I can carry in my purse. * Favorite Activity: Any kind of dancing. Even my tail has some monster moves. * Biggest Pet Peeve: '''The stigma against us rats that are based on some scary-tails. I used to be embarrassed to be the Rat King's daughter but now I know that being a monster princess totes rules! * '''Favorite Subject: Dance * Least Favorite Subject: Skullinary Arts. I like to cook but a lot of the recipes call for cheese so I'm not learning anything useful. Plus, in Boo York, I can have anything I want delivered. * Favorite Color: Grey, it's so versatile. * Favorite Food: A nice sharp cheddar rice cheese always hits the spot! * BFF's: Luna Mothews and Elle Eedee Peri and Pearl Serpentine * Parents: Hydra * Age: 16 * Killer Style: Our motto is: "Double the baubles is twice as nice." We love to accessorize, and we're always on the hunt for hidden gems to bling-up our 2-of-a-kind outfits. * Freak Flaw: We constantly butt heads! Just because we're this close, doesn't mean we see eye to eye. But we are sisters and beasties, so we always have each other's back! * Pet: The heads of our family won't let us get any pets until we can agree on what kind. * Favourite Activity: Fanging out with each other! Which is a good thing, don't you think? * Biggest Pet Peeve: When we are treated like we're the same monster; we have our own interests, screams and personalities. (Pearl wrote that. I don't really mind it. -Peri) * Favourite School Subject: Pearl's fave is gemology and Peri's is metal shop, which compliment each other perfectly, because our skulltimate goal is ghoulery design! * Least Favourite School Subject: Debate. Arguing with each other is already exhausting. And arguing with others entails caring about their opinions. * Favourite Color: One thing that's easy to agree on: Gold! It's a two-brainer! * Favourite Food: We like finger foods because we can eat at the same time. Anything that requires two hands to get to each mouth can take a while. * BFF's: Kala Mer'ri and each other. Posea Reef * Parents: Poseidon * Age: 17 * Killer Style: I'm a go with the flow kinda ghoul. Literally and fashionably. I love to feel flowing fabric and accessories swirl and sway around me, as though they have a life of their own. * Freaky Flaw: '''I know a lot about... a lot! But my knowledge can get tangled like kelp in my head. I know that it's there somewhere but I can't always fish it out. * '''Pet: '''All the creatures of the sea are my friends, and I would never consider any of them "pets." * '''Favourite Activity: Gardening. I love being out in the seashine, tending my bootiful aquatic plants. * Biggest Pet Peeve: ''' When monsters swim from their fears. Maybe it's not so much a peeve as something that make me sad.. and determined to help. * '''Favourite School Subject: Aquaculture. As a sea goddess in training, it is my duty to learn all abut sea life - from tiny, defrightful critters, to giant, secretive, and possibly misunderstood scare-monsters. * Least Favourite School Subject: Math. I'm good at it, but I refer things with more than one fright answer. I like to have options, analyze scenarios, and choose my own way. Plus, a little creative chaos never hurt anyone. * Favourite Color: Kelpy green. It just feels like a natural! * Favourite Food: Saltwater taffy! Chewy-gooey-yummy! * BFF's: The Sea Mares Fright-Mare profiles Aery Evenfall *'Dream Monster:' A Skeleton *'Killer Style:' I like to call my style goth-mystic: purples and blacks, with flames, bone, and celestial elements. *'Freaky Flaw:' I have a special knack for knowing what my beasties are thinking before they say it. I wouldn’t call it a flaw, as much as a gift. *'Favorite Activity:' I love listening to my beasties hopes, dreams, and even fears. I try to give them stellar advice, but I know sometimes they just want someone to hear them. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters accuse me of eavesdropping on their convos because I sometimes know their secrets. Bay Tidechaser *'Dream Monster:' A Sea Monster *'Killer Style:' Boho surfer chic. I love frothy fabrics floating around me and ghoulery that shows off the natural beauty of the sea. *'Freaky Flaw:' I’m graceful on the beach, and fluid on the waves, but when it comes to the dance floor, I have 4 left feet. *'Favorite Activity:' Hang tail! I’m a total surfer ghoul. I love to chase the waves – it’s like another way to fly! *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When other ghouls think I’m flighty just because I have a casual unlifestyle. Fawntine Fallowheart *'Dream Monster:' A Deer *'Killer Style:' I like to blend in with nature, so everything I wear is organic, and embellished with flowers, vines and bones. *'Freaky Flaw:' I love being with other monsters, but only in small groups. Large crowds make me feel like a deer caught in headfrights. *'Favorite Activity:' I’m a nature ghoul. My favorite thing to do is simply enjoy the company of all flora and fauna. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' My beasties understand, but monsters who don’t know me well sometimes mistake my quietness for snobbiness. Nothing could be further from the truth. Flara Blaze *'Dream Monster:' A Phoenix *'Killer Style:' Ghoul-la-la Glam! I love to burn bright in dramatic outfits, shimmering in gold – especially when embellished with feathers. Lots and lots of feathers. *'Freaky Flaw:' I have a bad habit of singeing my mane and tail when I get too fired up. Good thing it grows back fast. *'Favorite Activity:' I like to throw parties, events for howlidays, and the occasional flash mob! I handle all barbecues, stunts, fireworks and fun… with flair! *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Some ghouls are too intimidated by my internal-fire to fang out with me, but I wish they’d give it a chance. All they have to do is be way more exciting. Frets Quartzmane *'Dream Monster:' A Gargoyle *'Killer Style:' I like to rock leather, studs, and chains, and then soften up the look with a few black roses. *'Freaky Flaw:' Being made of stone makes me heavy, so my gallop is more like a trot. I’m usually a few steps behind the other ghouls. *'Favorite Activity:' Jamming with my musical beasties. When we get rocking, you can feel the vibrations all the way up in the catacombs. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Since I’m a gargoyle, monsters sometimes think I should be watching over them; but I’m a performer, so I want all eyes on me… and my guitar! Penepole Steamtail *'Dream Monster:' A Butterfly *'Killer Style:' Screampunk! I like to take 19th century fashions, add bits of brass – like gears and maybe some goggles – and make something mane-ificent! *'Freaky Flaw:' It’s a challenge for me to prance-straight through other monsters’ dreams where time gets so muddled. *'Favorite Activity:' I create clockwork pieces that are part functional, part art. All my beasties have received at least one as a gift. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Don’t mistake my love of all-things-vintage to mean I’m not a forward-galloping ghoul. *Note: Her name is pronounced “pen-epp-o-lee”, not “pen-el-o-pee”. Pyxis Prepstockings *'Dream Monster:' A Pegasus *'Killer Style:' My beasties say I’m a preppy dresser, but I’m happy in anything as long as I can accessorize with blue ribbons. *'Freaky Flaw:' It’s against the rules of polo to fly, but sometimes I get carried away by the exhilaration and then I have to take a penalty. *'Favorite Activity:' Polo. I’m a sporty ghoul who comes from a long breed of champion polo players. I was swinging a mallet when I was only a foal. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' No, I don’t play water polo. I’m not even sure what that is. Stop asking me – please and thank you. Skyra Bouncegait *'Dream Monster:' A Ghost *'Killer Style:' School colors, school logos, school fashion! I don’t just have school spirit, I *am* a school spirit! *'Freaky Flaw:' I don’t have a subtle bone in my body. I’m part ghost, so even my emotions are transparent. *'Favorite Activity:' I am all about cheerleading! What other activity lets you socialize, exercise, and spur on your beasties all at the same time?! *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters don’t at least give things the ol’ corral try. Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website